washingtonstatefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AJM
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Washington State Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Countypedia? You wanna join? CalzoneManiac (talk) 17:36, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! A wiki based around Washington, what an excellent thing to do! (Kaleifla (talk) 08:21, May 11, 2017 (UTC)) Thank you! Been slowly working on it for years! (AJM (talk) 01:39, May 16, 2017 (UTC)) I live around Lake Tapps, I'll take some photos around town for the wikia.(talk) 03:34, May 16, 2017 (UTC)) That would be wonderful! I have some very old photos from the mid 2000s I took, so anything newer would be better! Welcome again! (AJM (talk) 00:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC)) Drumheller photo Hi AJM, I work for a firm that's designing some new signage about the ice age floods for Washington state parks, and we were interested in using one of the photos you've posted on here, if you have a high res version and would be willing to license it. The photo in question is Drumhellerchanneledscablands.png and was found on the Drumheller Channels page of this wiki. If you're interested and/or and would like to know more about the project please email me at mica (at) edxseattle.com Thanks! 19:22, April 11, 2019 (UTC)Mica